


【翻译】Glitch 差错 by Kiyaar

by Sarraceniaceae



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 616, Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Multiverse, Suicide, mcu-freedom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarraceniaceae/pseuds/Sarraceniaceae
Summary: “叫我Tony。”另一个Tony说。原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286873





	【翻译】Glitch 差错 by Kiyaar

 

面前的男人熟悉得令人心痛。

除了他安静而顺从。如果Steve不是对搬进大厦之后四年里的每一场邂逅都记忆犹新，如果不是如此肯定这张脸上随时会绽开一个得意的笑容，他甚至会将这当成是一种腼腆的表现。

这人什么都不要，无论是一杯水，一叠纸，还是当前的日期，年份，或者是手铐的钥匙。他现在本应该在骂他们混蛋的。

这非常，非常让人不安。Steve有些烦躁。

“你想让我来处理吗？他不开口。”Nat问过他，他们终于找到Bucky的时候她也是这么说的，而且她是对的。他不确定自己应不应该拒绝，这个——人坐在对面，身上沾着血，眼睛睁得大大的，除了眼睛之外一切都一模一样。

“Stark先生，”Steve说，再一次。他的舌头是怎么发出这些音节的？它们是如此陌生，与他的每一种直觉相悖。Stark先生，他这么叫过一次，那时很自然，因为他们都不认识对方，唯一会的就是互甩些刻薄话。

“Tony。”Tony的副本回答说，这是他第一次开口讲话。

从Steve踏进审讯室开始，他的眼睛一刻也没从Steve身上移开过。

“什么？”Steve问道。因为他的声音和Tony的声音分毫不差。

“叫我Tony。”另一个Tony说。

Steve只听出了那话语中的祈求意味，因为他了解他的Tony。以更暧昧亲昵的方式。他熟悉Tony的每一种音色：阴沉，狂躁，苦涩，全无希望。

这个Tony很绝望。

“你到这来做什么，Stark先生？”Steve又一次问道。

有一秒这个Tony的脸上浮现了一丝畏缩，然后又恢复了面无表情。他耸耸肩，“可能是为了做要做的事。”

“你不需要医疗帮助，”Steve说，“这些不是你的血。”他举起检验瓶，把它扔到装着一堆废物的文件夹上。

那人再次耸了耸肩，“职业风险。”

“什么职业？”

桌子对面的Tony扯出一个破碎的笑容，“叛徒。”

Steve叹了口气，交叉起双腿。

另一个Tony抿紧嘴唇，露出一个痛苦的微笑。

“有哪里很好笑吗？”Steve问。他看了看表，三十分钟过去了，三十分钟里他一直在这盯着Tony的——克隆体坐在那儿，表现得像个反社会分子。

“从没有过。”另一个Tony说，“别担心，我不会和你耍花招的，Cap。”

他的话语里绞着些苦涩的东西，Steve感到自己的胃拧成一团。他的Tony从没叫过他Cap。多年以来，从他们在任务之外找到相处方式后就没有过。他们现在会选择更温柔的词。弥补失去的时光，Tony说，就好像他理应把所有的责任都揽到他自己身上一样。

“所以你知道我是谁。”

另一个Tony的脸让人不舒服地空白着。

“可以这么说。”

“那么说吧。”Steve断然道。

另一个Tony笑了笑，笑意没能触及他蓝色的眼睛。他身上透出疲惫和沉重的压力，Steve受不了再看着他了。

他不在乎Natasha，Sam和Clint正看着，不管Tony正在路上，在某个地方，没有接起口袋里震动着的手机。他只想知道为什么，想知道这个精疲力竭版本的Tony是怎么来到他们的宇宙的，想折断他的骨头，冲他喊叫直到他说出原因。“

你不太一样，”Tony说，下颏绷紧，牙关紧咬，“不一样。”

“你的宇宙里也有一个Steve Rogers？”

Tony环视着囚室，“不，”他扬起下巴。

“好吧。”Steve说，他放弃了。因为他已经用光了所有的筹码，大概吧，而且他说得也够多了。“Natasha会接管你，在监禁的情况下，在一个真正的审讯室里。你的宇宙里也有一个她吗？起来。”

另一个Tony很随意地站了起来，安静又驯服，手脚被锁链笨拙地连在一起。他穿着商务休闲装（没有外套），剪裁讲究的衬衫上有破口，下面没有透出反应堆的光芒。Steve能看见他的锁骨。他很瘦削，比他的Tony更甚。他的太阳穴有银色相连。他站起来的时候将双手撑在桌面上。这不是在做戏。脆弱，Steve想着，并为他自己的那个Tony感到心痛，因为他受不了待在这儿，待在这个如同影子一般的人身边——那个生机勃勃的，他的Tony的影子。

在把Tony推过囚室的门时，Steve注意到他的手上戴着戒指，然后本能地退缩了一下。他停住了，尽管他不该这么干，尽管审讯已经结束了，他也真的很不在状态。他应该——但是Tony的手一直在桌下，他本来不会知道的，可是他应该知道，而且他得走了但这双不听使唤的腿根本不动——

“你结婚了吗？”他听见自己这么问，Natasha瞪了他一眼，她已经把手臂伸向另一个Tony，准备把他带到更阴冷的房间去，用上更严酷的手段，那些Steve对着一个拥有Tony面容的人不可能使得出来的手段。

Tony望着Steve的脸，在其上搜寻着什么仿若永恒的东西，而Steve无法移开视线——无法自控地记忆着他的双眼，虹膜如此明亮，清澈又深邃，尽管是错误的颜色。它们就像是Tony的眼睛；Steve可以盯着看一整天，他甚至与棕色眼睛的Tony一样，虹膜上点缀着绿色的斑点。

Tony笑起来的样子就好像他不相信自己还能笑得出来似的。

“丧偶。”他说。接着他倾身向前，Natasha喊出声来，Steve的配枪离开了枪套被Tony拿在手里指着Tony的头然后Tony说——

“再见，Steve。”

 

 

END


End file.
